Only I get to do that
by Michi-nii
Summary: Spock meets some old...'friends'. Bones feels the need to intervene much to Spocks surprise. Vague Spock x Bones. Prompt from tumblr -


A/N: Hey, wrote this a while ago but thought I should post here too :3 The prompt is in the summary but I have tweaked it a bit. Hope you enjoy, imp x

.

.

* * *

.

"You alright there, Spock?"

"Hmm?" Spock turned around to find Kirk watching him intently. "Of course, Captain?"

"You just seem on edge there. You've been staring at nothing for a while now."

"Just thinking, that's all." Spock turned back away from him, trying to make sure his face was as emotionless as usual. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"I just thought you'd be, well, more…excited?" Kirk grinned as he heard a snort behind him.

"When have you ever seen our resident hobgoblin _excited_?"

"Thank you, doctor. Though I'd rather you didn't call me that." Spock tried not to show that the pair were amusing him in anyway shape or form, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh, I wasn't saying your lack of emotion was a good thing, Spock." Bones took a few more steps on to the bridge, looking him up and down with a wry grin still. "Would you prefer pointy ears then?" He huffed as Spock shrugged, seemingly uncaring; it wasn't as fun when you didn't get a rise.

"Leave him alone, Bones. Though I am surprised." Kirk sat back in the captain's chair. "I would have thought our latest mission of transporting a few of your fellow Vulcans would have seemed relaxing to you. You know, logical conversations without our pesky emotions getting in the way."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Oh great, this is going to be a fun journey."

"On the contrary, I feel it may be awkward. I've gotten so used to human conversations. For instance, it is quite fascinating to get in an argument with the doctor here just to see how long it takes for him to resort to petty name calling. Now if you'll excuse me captain, I should probably check that everything is to their liking." With a small mocking quirk to his lips, Spock left the bridge, not looking back even though he could hear Kirk laughing and Bones spluttering in retaliation. It wasn't until the doors closed that he allowed himself to chuckle, hearing the doctor's words echo through.

"Did he just call me _fascinating_?"

"Are we really going to do this again?" Spock tried not to sigh or roll his eyes at the Vulcan men following him; he knew it would be seen as a sign of weakness. He had had high hopes that they had grown up from the intolerable children they once were but it seemed that they were still just as irritating. Not that he had ever shown it, OK, maybe once or twice when they went too far, but if they had not grown up, he certainly had. He would not fall for the same pitfalls and look like the imbecile in front of them.

"We are testing you as always, that is all." One shrugged.

"Logically, our words should not have any effect on you."

"And yet it still doesn't bore you to try." Spock continued walking ahead, not once looking at them as he navigated a way through the ship to their quarters. He didn't bother telling them where to go or places to look out for, his mind telling him to let them get lost later on, even if he didn't voice anything out loud.

"Boredom is a human emotion, Spock. Do you feel that one often?"

"On the contrary, humans are fascinating to live with." Spock tried to ignore the looks he got from crew members as they heard them. It was something he would have said at the start of their journeys together or as a joke to annoy the doctor. For him to seem like he was saying it in earnest still probably seemed offensive to them, like he was also still a guest amongst them or thought of them as subjects to observe. He would have to make it up to them once their guests were gone but for now he had to be at his most defensive with his human side, staying in the waters of complete Vulcan logic with his wording. "Well you've had a much longer time period to come up with some new insults this time. I hope they are _satisfactory_."

Bones wandered through the ship, Kirk had asked him to check on Spock if he had a chance. "Acting odd, when is he not acting odd, Jim?" He rolled his eyes, though Kirk had seemed concerned about him, maybe there was bad blood between him and their guests though why Spock wouldn't tell them something like that was beyond him.

"Boredom is a human emotion, Spock. Do you feel that one often?"

"On the contrary, humans are fascinating to live with."

_Found him._ Bones slowed to a grinding halt in the corridor with a sigh, shaking his head as Spock and his companions wandered in and out of sight through the corridor in front of him. Of course, Spock would be fine with their new guests, why had he thought otherwise? In fact he might even be enjoying himself, though there was a strained quality to his voice that was lost on their guests. He was going to ignore it however and go back to his station, thinking Spock could handle it all himself when Spock's next words stop him.

"Well you've had a much longer time period to come up with some new insults this time. I hope they are _satisfactory_."

_Insults?_ Bones turned back around and marched forward quickly, wanting to keep in hearing distance but at the same time not be spotted. After all, he may disagree with Spock from time to time but that didn't mean he would stand around and watch him be ridiculed. That was his job after all and most of the time Spock had something to banter back at him so it didn't matter. He didn't think he'd once broken through and actually hurt him, he'd probably feel guilty if he had. And as much as Spock infuriated him to no end, their conversations at least kept the boredom at bay while they were on long missions, that and it was fun to have someone so challenging to debate with. This on the other hand did not seem as amicable as their taunts to one another.

"You never belonged on Vulcan, did you get accepted on Earth?"

"Not really an insult, you almost sound concerned." Bones nodded approvingly at Spock's reply. _Show them who's boss here_. "And that's hardly new territory for you. I remember your old taunts that I didn't belong anywhere. It seems you've thought of nothing new. Pity. Do try harder." Bones stopped walking after them for a second, wondering where the sudden flare up of anger had come from. He could see that Spock could handle these fools but it didn't make them any less…well, fools that needed to be taught a lesson.

"But you don't fit anywhere do you? Too emotional for our culture and too logical for theirs. I don't know how you stand it."

"Stand what?"

"Living with them."

Spock spun around quickly, much to Bone's surprise, him having to duck into the first available room to avoid detection. He waited for Spock to say something harsh, but all he could hear was silence.

"What? Are you angry at me, Spock? Did I hit a nerve?"

Bones finally understood what was going on. They were trying to get him to prove he was human not Vulcan, to prove he was too emotional and not fit for their time. They were school yard bullies though and he wanted Spock to just give them what for and let them pick up the pieces. Instead as he peeked around the corner, he saw Spock straighten up, his shoulders set rigidly but for all else seeming as if they'd said nothing out of the ordinary.

"As I said before, they're interesting to live with. I don't know why I wouldn't be able to stand being interested."

"Yes, point taken. I guess I should be asking how they put up with _you_." There was a small disappointed sigh. "You really don't belong anywhere do you, Spock? Perhaps you should stop trying."

Bones didn't wait for Spock to reply this time, seeing him continue walking without a glance back. The fact that he was being quiet and taking so long with his come backs meant that they were getting to him and he wasn't having any of it.

Spock cursed them inwardly while he made his way forward, the little voice in his head that he always labelled human now starting to doubt everything. He shook his head the tiniest fraction, _no, I've earned my place here._ He listed in his head the crew, sure that he was liked and respected. Sure he might get on their nerves at points, and in fact he was sure the good doctor still hated him but other than that he was sure he got on with everyone.

"OK, I think that's enough. Don't you?"

Spock blinked, pulling to a halt as he turned around to see said doctor, fuming. "Doctor…?"

"Stay out of this, Spock. You obviously can't tell these guys to take a running jump, but I can."

Spock watched Bones step up to the three men, unsure how to response to this sudden change in behaviour. If anything he felt like his brain had flat lined and was only capable of watching anyway.

"Have we offended you?" Spock would have laughed at the sudden change in attitude, an almost simpering tone to the voice as if he knew exactly how to keep humans in check, that is if his brain's malfunction wasn't keeping him in check.

"Offended me? Offended _me_? You're talking to the first officer of this ship like it's his first day here. How about instead of trying to goad him into something he'd rather not do, you actually settle in for your first night here. It's going to be a long trip and I'd rather not have to deal with any of you in the medical bay- and that's not from Spock's anger but from somebody else's."

"We were just-"

"I know what you were _just _doing." Bones interrupted him with a snap. "So listen here you pointy eared bastard and listen well. If you want to continue this journey, I would head to your cabin and stay there without another word. Otherwise believe me, we won't _put up with you_ for much longer. You got it, pointy?"

"Surely, that is a derogatory term for all of us?" The man gestured to Spock as well, much to his annoyance.

Bones smiled, though it seemed more mocking than usual, almost downright vicious, an expression Spock was happy to catalogue for future interest. "Oh no, see when I'm talking to or about _you_, I'll be referring to you as 'pointy eared bastard'. I can tolerate Spock, I'm used to him, he gets 'hobgoblin' instead of bastard. See? There's a difference. And one that I maintain has a lot of separation."

"Doctor." Spock tried to logically assess the situation. His brain had other matters to think about, like suddenly not minding the nickname so much anymore.

"Stay out of this, Spock. We're giving you a protected and safe flight to your destination and you treat a senior officer like this? You deserve to be thrown back out of the ship and in fact I'm not really sure I will patch you up if you get brought to the medical bay anytime soon. Especially if you are brought there for keeping this attitude up. So as I said before, get going to your cabins." Bones waited as they stared at him in silence, obviously not used to being treated in that manner, or by a small human who was very obviously trying to keep his anger in check. "Well? Get going. Believe me, I won't act as nicely as Spock if you make me any angrier." His eyes narrowed at them, causing a satisfactory shudder in one before they nodded politely and slipped away without another word. "I hope you get lost without your guide now and realise what a mistake you made." He grumbled quietly, not wanting them to turn back around and cause more of a nuisance of themselves.

Spock stood with his mouth hanging open, not entirely sure what had just happened. His thoughts darting around like they never had before. _Bones_ had come to his aid. _Bones_ had just sent them running for the hills with a few sharp words. Since when did he do something like that for him? Or better yet, why would he? A warm feeling spread through him as he decided it didn't matter, just that he had done so seemed to be having an odd effect on him. His facial expression only showed a perplexed frown, while his thoughts ran amok. To Bones it just seemed like he was confused by his interruption when the reality was he was confused by his brain suddenly disregarding all notions of logic in favour of being downright giddy which was hard to pretend otherwise. "That was…unnecessary, doctor." He tried not to grimace at the pause he'd needed to take, almost saying something kinder if he had not stopped himself, he didn't want Bones to think there was anything out of the ordinary going on in his head.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be fine but they were getting on my nerves." Bones crossed his arms, still not sure what had come over him, only worrying he may have taken it too far. Something had set off a protective and angry side he hadn't even thought was possible when it came to Spock and he needed some time to think about that before they broached the subject properly "After all, if anyone's going to mock you, it's me. And that's for being a green-blooded hobgoblin." His eyes widened as he realised that he'd accidentally said his thoughts instead of being sensible like Spock was being. He waited for Spock to say something but he seemed completely stuck for words which irritated him to know end. "What? Don't look at me like that. It's not like I_ care_ or anything." He spun on his heels, not deigning to look back around and see Spock's facial expression as he went back to the medical bay, refusing to see the emotionless mask that told him he'd just done something really humiliating for no reason. "Stupid hobgoblin and his…stupid pointy-eared bastards getting me all agitated." He grumbled as he went, already deciding to lock himself away and pretend this had never happened.

If he had looked back around he might have instead noticed a very rare smile gracing Spock's face as he watched the man storm off without another word. He might have even heard a 'thank you'.

"Spock?" Kirk stood up, suddenly worried. He'd never seen Spock look in anyway flushed, the only route his brain taking being that he must be ill. Nothing else could be possible. "I think you should head down to the medical bay, you don't look too good."

"I do not think the doctor would like that." Spock blinked a few times, still not sure what had just transgressed but hoping against hope that he could keep hold of his thoughts, which were running around in circles and making fools of themselves much to his annoyance.

"Oh? You haven't gotten into an actual argument, have you? Please don't tell me you thought it would be a good idea to use him as an example of human emotions to our guests." Kirk groaned as Spock frowned. "Please don't ask me if that was a bad idea or something. Or that Bones is being illogically angry at you for it. I'd like us all to get to our destination in one piece, preferably without our senior doctor having a sulk for the trip. You know he doesn't like these long haul flights as it is."

"No, I'm more confused that you would think I would do that." Spock tried to slip back into his emotionless mask though he could feel the confusion showing through. But confusion was better than…other emotions. "It would be highly illogical to annoy the doctor to that degree."

"You annoy Bones to that degree on a daily basis."

_Yes, but he doesn't mind that much-stop it thoughts._ Spock kept his face neutral even as his thoughts shouted at one another. "True, I seem to make him angry on a regular basis. But today he is more annoyed at our guests for the way they responded to me. They tried to get an emotional response out of me. They were unsuccessful, naturally."

"Oh…" Kirk continued to watch him intently again. "Are you sure? You've been acting…odd all day. You still don't look well at the moment."

"Maybe I will retire to my quarters for the night if that's ok, captain?" _At least then I can compose myself, in the morning I'll be fine._

Kirk nodded, walking back towards his chair. "I'll order you to the medical bay if you don't seem yourself again tomorrow, commander." He waited until Spock had almost made his escape before asking his question. "So, just checking. Instead of Bones waiting to see if you got emotional or whatever, like I'm sure he'd like to see on occasion, he actually rushed to your defence?" He laughed as Spock opened and closed his mouth, trying for a neutral reply. "Never mind, we'll talk in the morning, I'd like to hear the details. But if I have to choose between a sulking or smug Bones, I know which one I'll pick, just fair warning."

Spock closed his mouth quickly, walking to the elevator without asking the question that was on the tip of his tongue. Kirk hadn't made any sense then. He waited until the doors were closed to ponder, ignoring the smirk he was getting until the last second. The irony didn't escape him that it was the man who had come to his aid and not their guests that had managed to elicit an emotional response from him, not that he'd ever admit to that out loud. His eyes widened with a sudden clarity before he closed them and hit his head against the wall of the elevator. Kirk had seen straight through what he had thought had been a good mask, now it made sense. If the doctor had not forgiven their guests in the morning then the captain had perfect ammunition to get rid of his bad temper.

This trip was going to be insufferable.

.

.

.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! All comments are welcome :3 I just wanted to say that I thought of the Vulcan kids in the 2009 film and couldn't think of anyone else to use once that happened ^^; Have fun and thanks for reading this far I've had some interest in a sequel? Any opinions on that? :3


End file.
